


Stay by my Side, Always

by YuiMukami



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Canon - Video Game, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: After being captured by the Tsukinami brothers, Ruki reflects on his feelings for Yui.





	Stay by my Side, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of Ruki's Dark Fate route. I've written some stuff about this from Yui's point of view, but it never occurred to me until now to write the same sort of thing from Ruki's. I just want him and Yui to be happy together... *clenches fist*

When Ruki regained consciousness, he was aware of two things. One, he was lying on a bed that was not his own. Two, it was eerily silent. He struggled to open his eyes, memories of the wolves invading his home slowly coming back to him. That’s right, he’d ordered Azusa to escape with...

 

_Yui!_

 

Quick as lightning, his eyes snapped open and he sat up. His body screamed in protest and he grunted in pain. But there, emerging from the bathroom clutching a wet towel, stood Yui, her eyes wide.

 

“Ruki-san?” For a moment, they only stared at each other. Then, she flung herself toward him, discarding the towel and throwing her arms around his neck. Ruki grunted in pain again and she quickly drew back with a nervous apology.

 

“Where are we?” Ruki managed to choke out, his voice hoarse. “Why are you here?”

 

“I-I couldn’t just...” Yui trailed off, tears threatening to spill from her pink eyes. “After Azusa-kun went back to help you guys, I couldn’t just leave. It wasn’t fair I was the only one who got to escape! I couldn’t leave you!” She was yelling now, the tears streaming down her face.

 

“Tell me what happened,” Ruki said with a sigh. Yui opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. “Without the tears.”

 

“O-okay,” she nodded. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, took a deep breath, and began to recount the events leading up to their current situation.

 

Ruki was only half listening though, as he tried to piece together his own memories of what had happened. He remembered ordering Kou and Azusa to protect Yui as he and Yuuma fought off the wolves. They were to take her to the Demon World and escape. He and Yuuma would follow, but if they were unable to escape, Kou and Azusa were to take Yui to safety without them. He remembered Kou being cut off by a wolf and ordering Azusa to take Yui and run. But Azusa had returned and at that point, the wolves were overwhelming them. Ruki remembered falling to the ground, about to lose consciousness as Shin Tsukinami strolled towards him. _Shit_ , he thought. He felt some small relief, though, that Yui had managed to escape. That relief was short-lived, however.

 

“What the hell?” Shin had exclaimed. Yui was suddenly standing in front of him, her arms extended in a futile effort to protect Ruki from him.

 

“I won’t let you hurt him!” she cried.

 

“Yui...” Ruki struggled to raise his head, but it was no use. Everything faded to black as he lost consciousness.

 

Which brought them back to where they were now.

 

“Ruki-san?” The vampire raised his head when Yui hesitantly called his name. Her eyes were still wide and full of tears, but she had obeyed his order and told the story without crying.

 

“So, we’re with the founders now,” he muttered. Yui nodded. “Where are Kou and the others?”

 

“Carla-san and Shin-kun are keeping them in the dungeon downstairs,” she replied. Ruki’s eyes narrowed. Carla _-san_. Shin _-kun_. Was she always this infuriatingly polite? He realized then that she had always been polite to him like that too. He’d stolen her from the vampires she’d come to live with, treated her coldly, restricted her freedom, and called her _Livestock_. And yet, she remained by his side.

 

“I see,” was his only reply.

 

“Are you okay? Can I get you some water?” She inched closer.

 

“I just want to be alone,” Ruki replied, his tone harsher than he intended. He didn’t miss Yui’s subtle flinch.

 

“O-okay,” she replied. “Umm... I’ll come back to check on you later. Carla-san agreed to let me take care of you.”

 

“I don’t need your help,” Ruki said coolly. “I’m a vampire. Or did you forget that?” His heart ached at the look of fear in her eyes. Why? Why did she continue to stay with him?

 

“Still, I want to come back to check on you,” she said. Ruki let out a long sigh.

 

“Do what you want. But right now, I want to be alone.” He laid down and turned his back to her, pretending to go to sleep. He heard Yui hesitate before crossing the room and closing the door softly behind her as she left.

 

 _She loves you_. That statement echoed in the back of Ruki’s head over and over. He wasn’t stupid. He’d been aware of her affections for some time now. What he couldn’t figure out, though, was _why_. He closed his eyes. When he did, he saw brief flashes of a tall man with long, white hair crouching before him as he lay dying. The man extended a hand, calling a name Ruki had long forgotten. _I can give you another chance. Will you become a vampire and help me with my plan?_

 

Ruki opened his eyes again, staring at the wall. _That’s right_ , he thought. _I’m only here because of that person. I can’t have her. I’m not a pureblooded vampire. Only they can become Adam._

 

She’d come back to the Mukami brothers willingly, but he saw the way she looked at Shu Sakamaki. Saw the way she laughed with the Sakamaki triplets at school – especially with Ayato. He heard the admiration in her voice when she spoke of Reiji Sakamaki, and the affection when she spoke of the youngest, Subaru. Surely, she’d be happier with one of them. But still, she remained with the Muakmi family. Not just with them. With _him_. He didn’t understand.

 

_She loves you._

 

The dark-haired vampire clenched his fists. Somehow, despite everything he did and how she was treated, she had fallen in love with him. And despite only wanting to follow that person’s orders at first and now knowing he was incapable of becoming Adam, Ruki had fallen in love with her too.

 

He couldn’t remember exactly when it happened. He remembered slowly growing fond of her, coming to appreciate her help around the house, noticing how close she’d become with his brothers, and beginning to think of her as part of the family. Somewhere along the line, that fondness had turned into affection, and that affection had turned into love. She saw good in him when he was convinced any goodness in him had died with his humanity. She brought a light into his life that was brighter than the full moon. No, than the sun. He’d grown so used to her constant presence that he could no longer imagine life without her. Her quiet strength and her warmth had melted the ice that had frozen his heart so many years ago. He needed her.

 

_She loves you._

 

He closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved her too. But if he wanted to fulfill that person’s plans, he knew he couldn’t have her.

 

As Ruki slowly let sleep overcome him, the thought of defying his and his brothers’ savior crossed his mind. At least in his dreams, he thought, he could find a way for them to be together. As things were now, though, he knew it was only a fleeting wish from a heart he long thought had been incapable of love.


End file.
